The invention relates to an array antenna with at least one array of multiple aerials with several planar microwave resonators in strip transmission line technique, which are connected to each other with micro strip transmission line segments.
Known antennas of this type contain features which are not adequate for many purposes, that is with respect to the antenna characteristic and increased undesirable radiation if T-junctions are present.